Deceptibronies
by Skidd
Summary: Not even evil robotic aliens from outer space can resist the love of that pony show.
1. Chapter 1

Megatron slowly drummed his fingers on his throne, an agitated growl escaping from his mouth. His eyes quickly darting around, waiting for something…or _someone_. In front of the tyrannical dictator stood Knockout, Breakdown, and Soundwave. They too were waiting for something. Megatron could tell they looked quite bored…well he could tell with Breakdown and Knockout anyway. Soundwave just stood there with no expression on, granted he didn't have a face but that was beside the point!

20 minutes ago, Megatron had called for an immediate meeting. Knockout, Breakdown, and Soundwave arrived the very second Megs had finished saying it however; _Starscream AND Airachnid had YET to arrive! _What were those slagging morons doing that was so important? They'd have better had a REALLY good reason for this.

***Meanwhile* **

Vehicons were being frantically pushed out of the way as two cons ran down hallway after hallway. Both had looks of total fear on their face.

"_Primus, how could I have been so STUPID! WHY did I listen to that stupid seeker! That was a horrible idea! Megatron's gonna slag ME for this!" _The Decepticon known as Airachnid thought as she raced down the corridor along with the other con, better known as Starscream. He too was thinking something similar.

"_Oh slag. Oh slag. Oh slag. Oh slag. OH SLAG! I'M DEAD! DEAD! DEAD! DEAD! WHY did I think that was such a good idea? Megs is gonna have my aft for this!" _The Seeker screamed in his head. He mentally kicked himself in the head. How could he have been so stupid?

Finally arriving at their destination, the two attempted to compose themselves. Casually as possible, the two opened the door and walked in slowly. All attention was put immediately on them. Megatron's harsh optics stared exactly at the two Decepticons. The two bowed towards him and were repaid with a threatening glare. Both gulped in fear, but Airachnid cleared her throat to speak.

"G-g-greetings, L-lord Megatron! We ar-are dreadfully sorry that we're late for the meeting! Right _Starscream!" _The Spiderbot glared at the seeker next to her.

"B-but of COUR-" A mere growl from Megatron caused both to shut their mouths.

"You two **BEST** have a good reason for being 20 minutes **LATE **to my meeting! Explain, **NOW**!" His voice dark and harsh and full of rage. The two looked at each other and slowly back at Megatron. The two sighed and Starscream stood up, ready to confess.

"W-w-we we-were wa-watching…*cough**cough*Lord Megatron. It was the season 2 final! And by the Allspark, IT. WAS. **EPIC**!" The seeker yelled with pride. Everyone stared at the two, their expressions hard to read. An awkward silence filled the room as no one uttered a word, simply taking in what Starscream had said. After what seemed to be forever, Megatron spoke. His tone serious to a T.

"I'll let you skip this meeting AND give you the rest of the day off if you two don't spoil anything for me. Deal?" The two cons stared at their master with a confused look.

"Well?"

Grins spread across the two as they rapidly nodding their heads. With a wave of his hand, Megatron dismissed Starscream and Airachnid. The two ran out of the door, probably to talk about the season 2 final with the local Vehicons. A small whine escaped from Knockout.

"How come I can't skip meetings when I'm late after watching my show?" A small grin spread across Megatron's face.

"Because your show isn't My little Pony : Friendship is Magic."

**A/N: I made this just to make it. I wanted to keep it short too. I'll probably make a second chapter involving Breakdown and Knockout slowly becoming bronies. XP **


	2. Chapter 2

Walking down the dim-lighted corridor, Knockout took a swing of energon. The poor med-bot was exhausted, Megatron's meeting took four hours. **FOUR FRAGGING HOURS!** The con cursed under his breathe at Starscream and Airachnid. They were SO lucky Meg's watched the same stupid pony show. Even worse, HE had been the last one to leave! Boy were those two con's lucky. Ever so slowly, he took little steps to his desired location: Breakdown's room.

He wondered what the con was up too right now. He was the first one to leave, only having to listen to Megatron rant for about two hours instead of four! Arriving at his door, Knockout knocked on it.

"Hey Breakdown, you in there?" Shuffling and crashing noises erupted from within, worrying the med-bot. "Buddy, you okay in there? Everything alright?"

"YEAH! E-e-everything's great! Uh, uh, DON'T COME IN! I'm…uh, uh, uh, CLEANING! Yeah that's it! Cleaning! Ha ha." Breakdown's voice shouted inside. Knockout could've sworn he heard…_something _playing in the background. It sounded strange, almost like a children's cartoon theme song. Something about…friendship, he heard? Natural curiosity getting the better of him, Knockout slowly opened the door.

The con gasped as loud as possible. No, NO! He couldn't believe his optics! Before him stood Breakdown, holding an orange pony plushie while wearing a T-shirt saying "20% Cooler". Breakdown was nervously rubbing the back of his head, and sheepishly grinned.

"I-it's NOT what it looks like Knockout! I-I swear!" The med-bots' optics shifted to the TV. The screen showed "My little Pony: Friendship is Magic" playing on it.

"Breakdown…are you…a…a…" Knockout stuttered. He couldn't even process what he was looking at.

"…A brony? Ummm…yeah…Surprise?" The con weakly chuckled only to see his fellow con faint from all the madness. THE MADNESS!

***Later***

With a groan, the med-bot slowly awoke from reactivation. What happened? The memories flooded back into his memory-banks. "_Oh yeah. THAT'S what happened_" Knockout sighed and rolled his optics. He would have never guessed that Breakdown would've been a fan of a show for little girls! Primus, he never expected Lord _MEGATRON_, to like such a girly show. Looking over his surroundings, Knockout realized he was in the Med-bay. No one else was in, however the door was slight left open and he could hear three voices ranting. Tuning his hearing a bit better, Knockout identified them as Breakdown, Starscream, and Airachnid.

They seemed to be ranting on "_who's_ _the best pony_". Breakdown seemed convinced that this "_Applejack_" was best pony as she appeared to be pretty strong, while Screamer objected with it being "_Twilight Sparkle_" since she was the student of the most powerful being on the planet. Airachnid however, stated that is was this "_Fluttershy_" what with her power to stare down dragons and other monsters.

Knockout shook his head, oh how is it possible? The mighty Decepticons reduced to loving girly children shows! Was human television really that hypnotizing?

Slowly getting out of the bed, Knockout quietly made his way towards the door. Ever so slowly did he make it out without the three noticing. Thankfully, they were too engrossed in their conversation to see him pass by. Tiptoeing around the hallways of the _Nemesis_, Knockout made it to his room and quickly closed the door as he ran in. Sighing with relief, Knockout walked over to his fridge to grab a can of energon. Popping the top, the med-bot took a swing only to notice that his computer browser was up.

The con raised an eyebrow. He did not remember having his computer on when Megatron had called him for that four hour-long meeting. Sitting down into his chair, the doc click on the page and up came an article with the name "_Rarity_" on it. The doc groaned, one of the cons had gotten on his computer again probably trying to find his secret stash of Cybertronian Hottest Femme's and Bot's folder. They must have given up and decided to look up some ponies instead.

Knockout clearly knew this pony was from that show those cons were ranting about. He detested it; however, this pony caught his eye. He had to admit, she was glamorous…no! FABULOUS was the word to describe her!

His curiosity getting the better of him again, Knockout began to read the article on Rarity.

***Later…again***

The three cons were _STILL _discussing on who was the best pony, however they had currently moved into Breakdown's room to have better comfort and space. While Screamer ranted on about how Twilight was superior, a knock came at the door. Opening it, Airachnid was greeted with the grin of Knockout.

"Oh please you three, we _ALL_ know Miss Rarity is best pony! She's simply _fabulous_!"

**A/N : Whatcha think? Silly Knockout, no one can stop the ponies from invading your mind. Perhaps we should learn who's Megatron's favorite pony is in the next chapter maybe? **


	3. Chapter 3

The Decepticon warlord chuckled to himself as he took a sip of energon and munched on energon-chips. After finishing his four-hour long meeting and having a little conversation with Soundwave, Megatron literally ran to his private chamber to turn on his TV. Plopping down onto his favorite couch and grabbing a quick drink and snack, Megs turned the TV to the HUB channel. He was just in time.

They were showing a re-run of FIM's season 2 finale! Megatron watched with awe throughout the entire thing. Immediately after the episode ended and the credits rolled, the warlord cheered. Clapping his hands together, Megs had to admit it THATwas one heck of a season finale. Starscream wasn't kidding when he said it was epic! Flipping through different channels and taking a swing of energon, Megs reflected the latest villainous character to enter the show: Queen Chrysalis.

He had to admit, she was quite a good villain. Probably right up there with Discord even! However, if their was _ONE_ pony that had taken Megatron's cold dark spark…it was none other than **Pinkie Pie**! The warlord laughed, remembering when the pink earth pony used her party cannon on those little changelings.

"_They never stood a chance!" _The Decepticon thought. Stretching, Megatron let out a yawn. That four hour long meeting had really put a number on him. Perhaps a quick stasis nap would help?

Grabbing his favorite ducky, Megs went into stasis on his comfy couch and began dreaming about the usual; Killing the Autobots, conquering the universe, and of course…My little pony.

**Later**

Silently opening the door to Megatron's chamber, Soundwave tip-toed in and quietly looked over his master's sleeping form. Ever so quietly, Soundwave sat down in the chair beside Megs and turned on the TV. Using one of his tentacles, he attached it into the TV so he wouldn't wake up the warlord sleeping beside him. Taking out his favorite Rainbow Dash plushie, the con located the HUB channel and began watching and listening to My little Pony. No one knew Soundwave was secretly a pony fan, not even Megatron!

Any who, he had missed quite a few episodes and never found the time to watch them. However he did learn that there was going to be a season 2 marathon on today after re-showing the final. If Soundwave had a mouth right now, he'd be smiling like a school girl.

Episode after episode after episode, Soundwave simply sat and watched. Before he even knew it, it was already 8:30 P.M. at night. A sudden stretch from Megs brought Soundwave's attention to his master. Quickly the Decepticon turned off the TV and tried to get up, but fell back into the seat. Slowly sitting up, Megatron yawned and looked to his right to see Soundwave. Shaking his head and rubbing his optics, the warlord cocked an eyebrow at his most loyal Decepticon.

"Soundwave? What are you doing in my private chambers? Is it something urgent?" The silent con slowly shook his head, trying to hide his Rainbow plushie. Megatron chuckled, noticing it.

"Ponies got you too Soundwave?" The con simply nodded in agreement and played a clip of Rainbow's "_So awesome!"_

**A/N: Sorry, this took me longer than it should have. Stuff been coming up and I couldn't finish it. I choose Rainbow Dash as Soundwave's favorite because she's the element of loyalty and he's incredibly loyal to Megatron. Pinkie and Rainbow go together like Megatron and Soundwave. XP **

**Perhaps in the next chapter we learn if any of the kids love the ponies (cough*onlyone*cough)? But who? And how will they take the fact that they're going to be stuck on the Nemesis…what I don't think I was suppose to tell you that!**


End file.
